The Only One
by GabanaF
Summary: Sam vai embora de Lima e sabe que Quinn é a que mais sentirá sua falta. O que ele faz? Pede ajuda à Rachel para que possa fazer Quinn entender que ele estará sempre ao seu lado.


— Sam, por que nos chamou aqui? — perguntou Finn, franzindo a testa.

Já era julho, o sol queimava as costas dos garotos sentados perto da janela da pequena cafeteria que costumava ser reduto apenas dos Warblers. O clube Glee estava junto por completo pela primeira vez após o término das aulas.

— Precisa de ajuda com os seus irmãos? — continuou Mercedes, preocupada.

Sam a fitou. Tivera um caso com ela no final das aulas que não dera muito certo. Felizmente, a amizade permaneceu. Ele passou um olhar demorado em cada um dos membros do coral. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Artie, Santana... Mesmo tendo suas picuinhas com cada um, jamais os esqueceria. Fora um dos melhores anos de sua vida. Nunca imaginou que dizer adeus fosse tão difícil.

— Meu pai conseguiu um emprego — ele disse num suspiro só.

O clima de suspense foi substituído por palmas e exclamações de comemoração. Puck, ao lado de Sam, o puxou para um abraço e lhe fez um cafuné que ele sabia que não merecia.

— No Kansas — completou, cortando totalmente a atmosfera.

O grupo inteiro calou-se. Quinn, até agora distraída com o celular, levantou os olhos para Sam como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Engoliu em seco, pedindo uma explicação silenciosa.

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele entendia o sofrimento nos olhos de Quinn. Ele era o único que a ouvia quando precisava. O único que demonstrava se importar com ela. O único em que ela sinceramente confiava. O único que a impedia de fazer besteiras (como na semana anterior, em que ela queria realmente matar Finn). Sam era o único amigo que Quinn tinha. Doía para ele ter de abandoná-la.

— Me desculpe — murmurou ele para a loira. Voltando-se para os colegas, disse: — Uma companhia está contratando e fazendo uma varredura pelo país. Meu pai está livre, então eles o escolheram. Casa, alimentação, carro... Estão oferecendo isso tudo, meu pai não pôde negar.

Kurt concordou lentamente, sentindo os olhos arderem. Àquela altura, ele não era o único a tentar controlar o choro. A percepção de que Sam não estava brincando fez a maioria das meninas começarem a chorar e os meninos olharem para os lados, aturdidos, à procura de algo que eles sabiam que não encontrariam.

Menos Quinn.

Ela ainda fitava Sam com aquela expressão de terrível surpresa, ainda recusando a acreditar no que escutava. Não permitia que as lágrimas caíssem. Era forte, Sam sabia. Aquela garota tinha poder, ele tinha certeza. Conseguiria passar por aquele inferno sem ele. Sam confiava em Quinn mais do que ela mesma.

— E quando vocês vão? — indagou Quinn, surpreendentemente fria.

— Semana que vem — respondeu Sam. — Vou sentir falta de vocês.

— Você foi uma grande adição ao Glee, Sam — disse Rachel. — Seus duetos com a Quinn me encantam até hoje.

Quinn corou e agradeceu com a cabeça. Sam sorriu, começando a perceber as pequenas coisas que deixavam Quinn feliz. Se pudesse transformá-las em grandes...

— Podemos ajudar a arrumar suas coisas... — ofereceu-se Mike.

— Não há tanta coisa para arrumar quando se vive num quarto de motel — riu Sam. — Mas eu agradeço.

Ele se levantou. Deixou algumas moedas para o café que tomara, sorriu para os amigos e saiu, sentindo o olhar desesperado de Quinn o seguindo.

* * *

— Rachel, eu preciso de você — disse Sam pelo telefone.

— _Com o quê? _— indagou a morena do outro lado da linha.

— Preciso dizer a Quinn que eu vou estar com ela, mesmo após me mudar.

Seguiu-se um silêncio em que Sam esperava que Rachel estivesse pensando numa boa música. Ele mexia no fio do telefone, apreensivo, podendo ouvir os dedos da morena agindo rápido sobre o teclado do computador.

— _Bem, achei uma_ — falou Rachel finalmente. — _Mas é cantada por uma mulher._

— Qual? — indagou o garoto.

— I'm With You_, da Avril Lavigne_ — disse ela. — _Sei que a Quinn gosta desta, por que eu a ouvi cantar um dia no vestiário._

Ela calou-se de repente, e Sam presumiu que Rachel tivesse corado.

— E daí? Você cantou Fleetwood Mac. Mas... — Sam parou, imaginando se a pequena aceitaria sua proposta — você precisa cantar comigo.

Sam sabia que Rachel se importava com Quinn tanto quanto ele. Se houvesse alguém que pudesse cuidar dela quando finalmente fosse embora dali a dois dias, seria Rachel. O modo de como ela olhava para Quinn em algumas apresentações, o que Quinn contara sobre o que ela fizera no ano anterior em relação a sua gravidez, tudo fazia Sam pensar que a morena gostava de Quinn. E lá no fundo do coração agora amargo da ex-Cheerio, ele sabia que também havia um lugar especial para Rachel.

— _Por que eu?_

— Por que você gosta dela. E eu sei o que ela está passando, Quinn precisa de alguém. Quando eu for, se não tiver apoio, ela vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

— _Beleza, eu vou até aí_ — disse Rachel, e Sam sentiu um certo tom de arrependimento em sua voz antes de desligar o telefone.

* * *

— Quinn, por favor! — exclamava Sam, perseguindo uma Quinn nervosa na varanda do motel com o violão na mão.

— Não, Sam! Eu que deveria estar cantando pra você, por que você vai embora _amanhã_! Para mim, isso está errado.

Sam revirou os olhos.

— Depois você me manda um vídeo, sei lá, agora senta aí e escuta o que tenho a cantar!

Quinn não agüentou e riu do tom falso raivoso de Sam. Sentou-se na cadeira para ela na pequena varanda do motel, esperando.

— Se me permite, cantarei com outra pessoa. — Ele apontou para a porta de seu quarto e dali saiu Rachel, sorrindo.

Quinn franziu a testa.

— Oi, Quinn — cumprimentou Rachel. Quando a loira fez menção de falar, a outra a calou com um gesto de mão. — Só escute, entendeu? Depois está liberada a falar.

Sam olhou para Rachel, achando engraçado o poder de autoridade que aquela garota tão pequena tinha sobre a outra. Ele pôs o violão no ombro e começou a tocar, dando a deixa para que Rachel cantasse.

_You're standing on a bridge_

_You're waiting in the dark_

_You thought that I'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_You're listening but there's no sound_

Sam realmente esperava que Quinn não ficasse com raiva por ele ter mudado a letra da música, afinal era ela que precisava de uma confirmação como a de que Avril tinha escrito, não ele. O garoto continuou acompanhando Rachel no violão enquanto fazia a segunda voz e cantava o refrão.

_Isn't anyone trying to find you?_

_Won't somebody come take you home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Quinn sorriu enquanto Sam cantava o último verso. Ele sabia que era o primeiro sorriso de verdade que ela dava em dias. Desde o encontro na cafeteria em que contara que ia embora, Quinn não o visitava. Quando ele a via pelas redondezas do motel, apenas cumprimentava e brincava um pouco com seus irmãos. Ela já estava começando a ficar pior… Rachel continuou a segunda parte da música.

_You're looking for a place_

_You're searching for a face_

_Is anybody here you know?_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything is a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find you?_

_Won't somebody come take you home?_

Rachel estava tão centrada na música e em suas emoções que acabou se deixando levar e abraçando Quinn fortemente. Sam franziu a testa e a loira tentou fazer Rachel soltar-se dela, mas depois acabou aceitando.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Sam continuava com seu violão, cantando o refrão com intensidade. Ao ver que Rachel e Quinn continuavam abraçadas (a loira ainda sem tentar matá-la sufocada), imaginou o tanto de tempo que elas perderam apenas tentando fixar-se no sistema de castas escolares, onde a líder de torcida tinha que ter alguém para pisar sempre. Elas nasceram para serem melhores amigas, como é que ninguém havia percebido isso além dele?

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe you're just out of my mind?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you._

Sam terminou de tocar o violão, ganhando aplausos de Quinn e Rachel. A loira sorria bondosamente, e algumas lágrimas caíam. Rachel, que a abraçava por trás da cadeira, também sorria.

— Não acredito que fez isso por mim — disse Quinn.

— Quinn, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Faria qualquer coisa por você. Mesmo eu indo embora amanhã, eu vou fazer de tudo para que você esteja bem.

Ele olhou significamente para Rachel.

— Rachel é minha melhor amiga agora, então? — a loira indagou, um tanto sarcástica, apontando para a garota atrás dela.

— Só se você quiser que seja. — Sam deu de ombros. — Mas acho que você deveria saber que ela se importa com você. Viu Quinn? Você também é amada.

Quinn sorriu, agradecendo Sam com um olhar.

* * *

— Ok, eu preciso compensar Sam de alguma forma — falou Quinn urgentemente para Rachel após sair do motel. — Mas como?

— Vamos levá-lo ao Breadstix hoje à noite — sugeriu Rachel. — Juntamos o Glee Club inteiro e fazemos uma apresentação de despedida a ele. O que acha?

Quinn fitou Rachel por alguns minutos antes de responder. Não acreditava que era tão fácil conversar com ela. Era tão fácil quanto falar com Sam. Não precisavam pensar muito, as coisas saíam fluentemente. Quinn descobriu que rira mais com Rachel em duas horas do que rira o mês de junho inteiro. Estava feliz com isso. Parecia uma terapia.

— Beleza — confirmou Quinn, voltando a ficar animada. — Mas que música?

— Pode deixar comigo, Fabray. — Rachel deu uma piscadela. — Você está falando com Rachel Barbra Berry, a maior conhecedora de música do McKinley High.

— Sam não gosta de musicais, Rachel.

Rachel ficou quieta um instante, refletindo.

— Ótimo, então eu olho no Top 40.

— Ele curte rock, Rachel — insistiu Quinn, rindo.

— Ah, cala a boca! — exclamou Rachel, empurrando Quinn levemente. — Vou perguntar ao Finn, ele deve saber.

O rosto de Quinn endureceu assim que ela ouvira o nome do ex-namorado. Poderia ter passado mais de um mês em que ele terminara com ela, mas ainda assim Finn lhe causava calafrios de raiva e pesadelos toda noite. Ele era uma das grades razões para estar daquela maneira, toda destruída. Se tivesse que ter uma amizade com Rachel para sentir-se melhor, tinha que mostrar a ela que ele não prestava.

— É, pergunte mesmo — retrucou Quinn, seu tom sendo um sussurro amargo. — Ele sabe de tudo, não é?

Rachel pareceu não notar a voz de Quinn ficando potencialmente perigosa e voltou a falar sobre as poucas músicas de rock que conhecia. Quinn respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Não adiantaria bancar a serial killer em alguém que lhe fazia bem. Concentrou toda a sua força para a noite, quando cantaria para Sam.

* * *

— Você confirmou com todos? — Quinn puxou Rachel para si enquanto a morena passava por ela na porta do Breadstix junto com Finn. Não sabia se era permitido fazer tal aproximação com alguém que costumava odiar, mas não importou. Aquilo era por Sam. Ela prometeu que ficaria bem por ele.

— Quinn! — exclamou Rachel num sussurro, ficando vesga ao encarar os olhos amendoados da loira tão próximos dos seus. — Não me... assuste desse jeito. E sim, todos vêm.

Quinn soltou Rachel, respirando aliviada. Na verdade, não duvidava do talento da pequena diva em convencer todos do Glee a irem ao Breadstix, mas por um momento sentiu uma necessidade tremenda de ter Rachel por perto, nem que fosse por um segundo. Deu de ombros para o próprio pensamento, deixando a morena ir sentar com Finn, e ficou aguardando Sam à porta do restaurante.

— Ei, o que foi? — indagou Sam ao chegar, franzindo a testa. — Finn me ligou e disse que eu deveria vir para cá à noite, mas eu não tenho dinheiro para...

— Sam, cala a boca — interrompeu Quinn, sorrindo. — É sua última noite na cidade, nós que vamos pagar o jantar pra você, tá legal?

Ela puxou o amigo para dentro do Breadstix, onde a maioria dos membros do Glee se reunia em uma enorme mesa posta no meio do restaurante. Puck e Finn arrumavam os violões no pequeno palco. Sam fitou Quinn, desentendido.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou.

— Nada, senta aí e espere um pouco — falou a loira um tanto agressiva, indo até ao palco.

— Ei, o que você queria com a Rachel? — perguntou Finn para a garota, que o ignorou completamente.

— Tudo pronto? — ela indagou para Puck.

— Só falta você trazer as pessoas para cantarem — simplificou o garoto, respondendo com um dar de ombros o olhar questionador de Finn. — Depois, é só música.

— Valeu — agradeceu Quinn, voltando lentamente a Sam.

Ela sinceramente não sabia o que estava lhe acontecendo. Estava péssima e ia piorando cada vez mais que as semanas passavam. Desde o fim das Nacionais, sumira do mapa, jamais queria encontrar alguém do Glee pelo resto da sua vida. Começara a andar com as Skanks, um grupo do McKinley que matava aula para beber e fumar de qual ela nunca tinha ouvido falar antes de sentir os absurdos que sentia. A única pessoa com quem mantinha contato era Sam. Ele a trazia de volta quando parecia se perder.

No entanto, Sam estava indo embora. Para sempre, talvez. Possivelmente só o encontraria em um ano ou mais, e isso se ele voltasse mesmo para sua formatura como prometera. Quando seu melhor amigo mora a mais de 11 horas de você, as coisas não são nada fáceis.

— Boa noite, amigos do Breadstix — cumprimentou Rachel educadamente após alguns minutos, quando todos os garotos do Glee já estavam no palco. — Nós somos o New Directions, clube de coral da McKinley High School, e nós estamos aqui para fazer uma pequena homenagem ao nosso amigo que irá embora amanhã, Sam Evans.

Quinn revirou os olhos. Rachel às vezes falava demais. Sam, no entanto, riu e empurrou de leve Quinn, que estava ao lado dele, sendo a única a não ter ido para o palco.

— Berry, nós temos um jantar esfriando, sem mais discurso — reclamou Santana, tirando o microfone da mão de Rachel. — Desculpem galera, vamos cantar logo e não interrompê-los mais.

A platéia riu da expressão deprimida de Rachel e do rosto vitorioso de Santana. Puck e Artie pegaram seus violões enquanto Finn levava Rachel ao seu lugar, perto dele. Após todos sentados e acomodados no minúsculo palco, Puck iniciou com o violão e Finn começou a cantar.

_When you're down and troubled_

_And you need a helping hand_

_And nothing, oh nothing is going right_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest night_

Quinn apertou o ombro de Sam com força, demonstrando apoio enquanto cantava o refrão. Rachel tinha até se oferecido para liderá-lo, porém ela sentia que a homenagem não seria completa se ela não cantasse uma parte, uma grande parte.

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_You've got a friend _

Precisava mostrar a Sam que ela também estaria com ele. Não tinha idéia de como seria o resto do verão dele ou de sua nova escola, talvez não fossem tão receptivos quando o McKinley, talvez não houvesse um Glee no colégio, talvez ele não conseguisse se encaixar. Sam tinha que saber que haveria um lugar onde ele sempre se ajustaria. Santana e Mercedes continuaram com a canção.

_If the sky above you_

_Should turn dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind should begin to blow_

_Keep your head together_

_And call my name out loud, yeah_

_Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

Santana piscou para Sam, deixando sua cabeça cair molemente no ombro de Brittany. Não era todo dia que ela demonstrava carinho em público, e Quinn levou aquilo como uma confirmação de que havia algo além da amizade entre ela e Brittany. Feliz pelas amigas, ela prosseguiu com o refrão, balançando a cabeça lentamente no ritmo da música.

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running, oh yes I will_

_To see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Quinn apontou para Kurt continuar, e o garoto, desacompanhado de Blaine, sorriu a Sam. Eram bons amigos, Quinn sabia, e talvez Kurt fosse o próximo a sentir mais saudades de Sam depois dela. Alguma coisa nos olhos do garoto parecia confirmar que ele ainda sentia algo pelo menino que uma vez acusou — e com razão — de pintar o cabelo.

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend_

_People can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you, and desert you_

_Well they'll take your soul if you let them_

_Oh yeah, but don't you let them_

Quinn levantou, pela primeira vez sentindo as lágrimas caírem naquela noite, puxando Sam consigo até o palco. O garoto se controlava, mas sorria tristemente, mordendo o lábio e aparentemente não querendo que aquele momento acabasse. Quinn também não queria que acabasse. Jamais.

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again _

_(Oh baby don't you know about) _

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_Hey Now! All you got to do is call_

_Lord, I'll be there yes I will._

_You've got a friend_

_Oh, you've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?_

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?_

_You've got a friend._

Quando Quinn terminou de cantar, o Glee envolveu Sam num abraço de grupo, apertando-o até ele reclamar de falta de ar. Os outros clientes do Breadstix pareceram adorar a homenagem e bateram palmas, acalorados.

Depois disso, o garoto abraçou cada um dos membros do Glee separadamente, agradecendo e cumprimentando-os. Sam enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos de Quinn, ficando com ela por mais tempo que os outros.

— Como foi com a Rachel? — questionou ele no ouvido de Quinn.

— Ótimo, ela me ama já — riu a garota.

Sam deu um sorriso lacrimoso.

— É sério. Você gosta dela?

— Ela me faz bem, Sammy. — O garoto torceu o nariz devido àquele apelido; Quinn riu. — Só isso.

— Nenhuma besteira quando eu for embora? — pediu ele.

— Nenhuma — prometeu Quinn, sentindo-se mal por isso.

Ela não sabia se cumpriria a promessa.

* * *

O carro da família Evans mal havia saído do motel e Quinn já se sentia sozinha. Viu Sam acenar do banco de trás entre os seus irmãos mais novos e retribuiu triste. Todo o Glee Club comparecera mais uma vez em conjunto por Sam, e Quinn estava feliz por isso. Porém, eles já tinham começado a falar sobre suas viagens de verão e o que queriam fazer durante as férias, parecendo já esquecê-lo. Doía notar que ela era a única que realmente sentiria falta dele.

— Não se engane — disse alguém do seu lado. Quinn sobressaltou-se, acordando do devaneio, e se virando para a voz.

Era Kurt.

— Eles sentem saudades também, só são mais fracos para demonstrar — argumentou ele sabiamente, abraçando a loira de lado. — Além disso, não foram tão ligados a ele como nós fomos.

Quinn assentiu. Santana, Brittany e Mercedes passaram por ela sem sequer se despedirem. Internamente, pensou naquilo como uma falta de respeito, mas não ligou. Sam era o único que se importava com ela, estava cansada de outras pessoas fingindo isso. Era hora de mudar um pouco.

— Quinn... — chamou Kurt. A voz dele parecia distante. — Rachel está lhe chamando.

Ele deu um cutucão na loira. Após ter certeza de que Quinn não voltaria a sonhar, saiu para deixá-las sozinhas.

— Sam me pediu para que eu conversasse com você todos os dias, então aqui está meu telefone — Rachel disse rapidamente, temendo por um momento de raiva vindo da serial killer interior de Quinn. Ela entregou um papelzinho com seu número para a loira.

— Ahm... — fez Quinn, de repente sentindo-se como uma criança de cinco anos, precisando de vigias vinte e quatro horas por dia. — Valeu. Eu, hm, te ligo se der.

Rachel sorriu, voltando onde Finn estava lhe esperando para entrar em sua camionete surrada. Kurt já tinha ido. O carro de Finn acelerou, e Quinn pôde ver Rachel dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

Ela se sentiu um lixo. Mais do que isso, sentiu-se como se todo o tempo que passara com Rachel naquelas últimas horas antes de Sam ir tivessem sido inúteis. Tentou controlar as lágrimas ao caminhar com fúria para casa, porém a vista ficava cada vez mais embaçada enquanto andava. Não sabia por que estava sentindo tudo aquilo, mas queria que parasse. Quando Quinn Fabray poderia se sentir amada de novo?

Quinn foi tomada por uma raiva desconhecida. Raiva de Rachel. Raiva de Sam. Raiva do Glee Club. Raiva da escola. Raiva do mundo. Deixou que o número do telefone da casa de Rachel caísse em uma das ruas em que andava, pois não precisaria dela mais. De ninguém. Não se lembrava da promessa que fizera a Sam. Não se lembrava de nada. Queria ir embora, fugir.

E ela sabia exatamente como.

— Mack? — chamou Quinn pelo celular, um prazer selvagem surgindo em sua voz. — Aqui é a Quinn Fabray. Qual é o bar em que você e as Skanks se encontram mesmo?


End file.
